


ANNIE IS A GAY SINNER

by MelanisticLioness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanisticLioness/pseuds/MelanisticLioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I attempt to write one shots with Annie and literally every other possible female. Sue me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Pigtails Are Actually Quite Endearing

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom  
> \----  
> These will get longer and better with each chapter. Any requests for what's coming up?

“Keep quiet,” Mina giggled in a whispered tone, almost teasing Annie as she watched the small blonde under her raise an arm across her face, covering her cheeks and most of her features.

“I’m trying,” Annie groaned out, stopping short to bite her lip again to keep from moaning loudly into the still air. It sounded like everyone else was asleep.

Apparently, it was a normal thing for girls to ask this of other girls. Or at least, that is what she was told when Mina came quietly down the short ladder that separated her bunk from Annie’s late into the night. She was lucky Annie was awake at all, and she was double lucky that Annie didn’t deck her lights out on instinct.

Initially, Annie had said no. Why would she ever agree to that? But somehow, with Mina being as wordy and as needy as she was, they were able to talk it out. And Annie agreeing to it was the strangest part of it all. The decision she had made was partially blamed on lack of sleep. She refused to tell Mina that she had never been touched before, though to Mina, that was the first thing to become blaringly obvious.

So now, all she could do was lay there, very much confused and very much in pleasure with whatever it was Mina was doing. It felt similar to what Annie did with herself, just better and much more intimate. She felt more and more disconnected from the real world every time Mina curled her fingers inside of her, or each time her thumb happened to caress the top of her clit. Her muscles were sore, her toes twitching, and her mouth hung agape in delight; it felt fantastic, and it took effort not to pant.

In the haze of everything, Mina began to guide Annie’s shaking hand between her legs, attempting to show the poor, lost girl what to do. 

It didn’t take Annie long at all to find out that Mina liked a lot of the motions that Annie did, and she reveled in how similar they were built. Mina was soft, and wet, and the little whimpers that made it past those pale lips when Annie first made contact with her were enough to set her stomach on fire. She moved swiftly again so Mina was under her, being completely controlled by Annie’s left hand alone. She barely cared at all when Mina’s hand slipped out from inside her, resting shakily on Annie’s hip.

“K-Keep doing that, please…” She begged quietly, her voice cracking. Her hips started to buck up in a steady rhythm, slick against Annie’s long fingers. 

“Just like this?” Annie said, sliding her finger down in short fluid successions over her clit. Mina nodded a quick confirmation, her dark eyes fluttering shut through the dark.

“A-Ahh..” Mina started, but buried her face into Annie’s bare shoulder when she came, throbbing violently against her fingers. She had to bite into the skin when Annie slid quickly inside her again, leaning forward to thrust into her for the last few times until Mina sat up, shivering and flushed. She laughed gently, that airy, musical laugh that Annie was used to, and cupped her cheek as a thank you. The girls quarters were quiet again, and across from them, Mina heard Mikasa’s deep, sleepy breathing. All was peaceful.

Nothing else was said between the two other than Mina uttering a small and shameful apology, to which Annie was quick to cover.

“It’s fine, that was… fine.” She said. Fine, really? Could she not think of anything better to say? Man, was she awful with girls.

Thankfully, Mina seemed understanding as she gently slid her hand off Annie, using it to put her shorts back on. It was getting very late, and she knew that soon enough, the sun would poke its rays in through the dusty glass window, beginning another long and harsh day of training. She would be even more exhausted the next day if she didn’t get to bed soon.

And the first thing Annie did as soon as Mina reclaimed her own bunk was shove her hand down her own pants, desperate to cum. She never really did learn a thing from staying up late.

Of all the times Annie had wondered about sex, she never wondered about it for very long. She especially never wondered about her own sexuality. It was just a distraction, she told herself, one that meant nothing to her and meant too much to other people. Had she expected it to feel so good, maybe her opinion would have changed. Maybe she could get used to this. She was just glad it was with a girl she trusted.

She continued to get herself off until she was fairly certain that Mina was deep asleep, and certain that at the end of training, she would feel dead. She laid her head to the pillow and sighed, shutting her eyes tight to ignore the faint blue glow of the room.

Throughout the entirety of that intimate exchange, neither of the two girls had any idea that there was a pair of deep, brown eyes, watching them curiously from across the room.


	2. Not As Straight As Her Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha/Annie oneshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sashannie? Is that even a ship? It is now. Enjoy!

“Shit.”

“If you can’t take it, just say so.”

“I’m fine,” Annie said confidently, staggering back up to her feet. Her pants were stained with mud, and her hoodie was soaked through with rain.

Mikasa stood across from her, fists clenched, while Annie mirrored her in her signature fighting stance. She was ready to pounce, and Mikasa knew it. Somehow, Mikasa seemed even more threatening than Annie, with her dark hair clinging to her face in a mixture of water and sweat. She was scary.

Blocking it out, Annie attacked her again while she continued to stand there like a statue, just waiting to retaliate. She aimed the kick to her face, and Mikasa darted to the side, grabbing her shoulder and throwing her off to the side like a ragdoll by the hood of her jacket.

It took her only a matter of milliseconds to slip on the dark mud. Annie felt her ankle crack in a way that a bone never should. She cried out as she hit the ground hard. She nearly hurt the wrist she braced herself on, too.

Mikasa came over to her side, looking down at her wet form with pity.

“Are you hurt?” She asked gently, with that naturally warm voice of hers, and Annie felt tears well in her eyes. She touched her ankle with a soft hand, and winced, hissing at the burn as the thunder in the distance got more violent.

“Yeah, I think you really got me this time…” Annie said, her voice cracking. 

There was pride in Mikasa’s eyes, but surprisingly, she looked more worried about her partner than anything else. Perfect. When she reached out a hand to help, Annie snatched it, grabbing her around the wrist and shoving her to the ground as she sprinted back up to her feet with only minor discomfort.

“Damn, you play dirty!” Mikasa called up from the ground, and laughed. 

Annie couldn’t help herself when she smiled back at her, and she aided Mikasa in getting up on her feet again, the two standing in the rain together as if they were nothing less than close friends.

When the thundering of a tree limb crashed a few feet away, Mikasa jumped, and she knew it was about time they headed back. She could barely see through the pelting rain, and the drops began to feel like needles on her head.

It was often that the two girls met like this, always alone, always in secret, and always ready for a fight. Their mutual hatred for one another had been neutralized into a feral kind of admiration.

“I’m going to go shower,” Annie told her when she reached the barracks again, standing under the roof.

“Yeah. I’ll go after you. I want to rest.” Mikasa knew that Annie always liked to shower alone, away from all the voices, and she didn’t blame her.

Annie nodded to her, and as soon as they were within possible eyesight of others, her face slumped back into it’s usual expression. She almost missed that monster when they parted ways again.

The big oak door to the girls washroom creaked open, and it wasn’t much warmer inside than out. The wind slammed the door closed behind her, and Annie trotted over to her usual shower. Small splashes and wet paps from her feet hitting puddles echoed through the room. Despite the entire place being run down and damp, Annie loved taking showers when every other girl was gone.

She wasn’t very thrilled when she ran straight into Sasha standing in her shower.

“Annie! I’m sorry, I just know you come in here late, and I’m… sorry.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It’s fine” Annie said, not looking at her. Her cheeks were pink.

“I wanted to ask you something,” She admitted, her voice making it through the splashes of water.

Annie sat down on the stool under the running shower next to Sasha’s after declothing herself, slinging the mud stained cloth over the wall. 

“Sure, what is it?”

“Is Mina your girlfriend?”

Annie’s face heated up as she grabbed the soap bar. “No. Why do you ask?”

“You guys just seem close,” Sasha said, but Annie looked to her, sensing the lie as soon as it left her mouth.

“A few nights ago, I saw you,” Sasha said, wringing her auburn hair out under the water, “I’m sorry. You weren’t very nonchalant.”

“Don’t tell anyone.” Annie was nearly livid.

“I won’t. Are you kidding me? That sort of thing happens a lot,” She mused, “Even with Ymir, and Mikasa, but I’m pretty sure we all knew Ymir was gay…”

“Mikasa?” Annie questioned, trying not to seem curious. She scrubbed the mixture of mud and soap off her leg, watching it run down the drain all too closely. She took notice that a few of the darker more stubborn specks were blood.

“Well, maybe not Mikasa, but definitely Ymir.”

“I see.” This conversation could not end faster.

“I want you to show me how you did that,” Sasha said, and with Annie’s curious gaze, she became as blunt as ever, “I need you to teach me how to make another girl feel as good as you did Mina. You should have seen her the next day.”

“You’re acting like I’m not new to this,” Annie admitted, and turned to face her, her hair slicked back behind her shoulders. 

Sasha almost pouted. “I know. I’m sorry for asking.”

Sasha shut her shower off and got to her frail feet, wondering just who Annie would tell about their encounter. She was about to walk off, her face red and mind racing, when Annie stopped her with a hand to her arm.

“It’s fine,” Annie said, “If it’s that important to you, then I will.”

Surprisingly, Sasha seemed to almost have expected that answer. Her eyes lit up again, and she wasn’t ashamed to look Annie straight in the face as she exclaimed, “Good! I don’t think anyone else is coming in here tonight.”

Though it was easy to believe that Sasha was less experienced with girls than Annie, she almost started to think of her a liar with how quickly she got bedroom eyes. And when Annie motioned her to, she proudly straddled the other girl's waist, loving the feeling of their wet skin together.

“You look nervous,” Sasha said gently, “But it’s alright. You can touch me however you want.”

And she was right. Sasha wasn’t only telling Annie that it was okay, but she was completely giving herself to her. She was seated on Annie’s lap with her breasts touching her own, and she was almost positive that she felt something warm seeping onto her thigh. It was soon almost all washed away by water.

Smiling up at her, Annie bit her lip and nodded, simply doing what she knew to do with Mina; fingering her, teasing her, and just feeling her out in general.

Sasha gasped above her at the intrusion, putting her hands on her shoulders for balance, and Annie learned that she was a very vibrant lover. She started to grind against Annie’s palm almost immediately, the slickness of her cum making it much easier for Annie to move her hand.

Though at first the taller girl seemed to enjoy riding her fingers, she stopped suddenly, letting Annie work at it herself.

“Hm?” Annie questioned, pumping her fingers inside of her.

“It all feels good, really,” Sasha admitted shyly, “But sometimes it’s too much.”

“Here,” She said, tapping the side of Sasha’s thigh with a hand. “Get up, let me try something different.”

Sasha swung her legs over Annie’s lap again and stood up, eyeing her questioningly.

“Here, you sit down,” Annie said, and wanted to giggle at how wide Sasha’s eyes went.

“Are you sure?” She asked, sitting on the wet stool gingerly, as if it would hurt her if she took a seat too fast. She held her legs together like they were stapled.

“Yes,” Annie stated, and when Sasha still appeared uncertain, “I promise.”

While she looked the other way, Sasha let Annie spread her thighs away, beads of cum connecting her lips.

Of course, Annie was hesitant. The first time being this close to another girl, she thought that anyone in their right mind should be. She placed a small kiss between Sasha’s legs, and after finding that it was not at all unpleasant, she continued to delve further, closing her eyes and sliding her tongue along her entrance. In fact, she almost still tasted like soap.

“Ahh…” Sasha gasped above her, gripping a small portion of blonde hair in her fist.

Annie just took that as a sign to keep doing whatever it was she was doing, though honestly, she didn’t think it was much. But according to the way Sasha was moving above her, gasping and even starting to roll her hips against the strokes of Annie’s tongue, she knew she was doing something right.

“H-Higher, please…” Sasha begged, and Annie was quick to listen, swirling her tongue around the girl’s swollen clit until she heard a satisfied grunt above her. 

After several minutes of Sasha panting relentlessly above her as Annie thoroughly enjoyed her position, she responded with a heavy moan, pressing Annie’s head harder to her pussy.

“I’m going to cum, if you keep…”

Annie moaned into her wetness, the vibrations from her voice sending a pleasant wave down Sasha’s spine. One hand gripped Annie’s hair tightly and the other dug its nails into the side of the shower bench as she came, almost feral and animalistic. 

Sasha had to drag Annie apart from her body, panting, though she still leaned in again to give her a few final loving licks.

“Okay, wow…” Sasha teased, and happily gazed down at her as Annie propped herself on her knees again, using the back of her hand to wipe the excess cum off her lips.

“Sorry,” Annie mumbled. She was pretty sure there was nothing that was much gayer than that, but Sasha seemed to love it.

It wasn’t awkward when they finished up in the showers together, and Sasha even let Annie borrow one of her gowns for the night while Annie left her clothes over the wall to dry. If Annie were in her right mind, she would even go as far as to say that Sasha was very easy to get along with, and maybe even the type of person who could be her friend. She didn't feel pressured to talk much around her.

They walked out of the washroom together, with Sasha talking avidly, more with her hands than her mouth.

“I really am thinking about joining the scouts, you know,” She said, and Annie blinked over at her. “No matter what rank I graduate. But hey, you were awesome with the 3DMG yesterday! Whoo, did you fly!”

She was veering off a little to the side, trying to get away from Sasha, but each time she did, she just got closer again, close enough that their shoulders almost touched.

“Thank you…” Annie said, but stopped talking when she heard footsteps next to her.

Mikasa was passing in the opposite direction, heading towards the showers. She looked to Annie and Sasha with a sour expression on her face before vanishing behind the oak door, a pile of clothes under her arm.

“She’s scary,” Sasha whispered when they reached the dorms, to which Annie nodded numbly before heading into her bunk for the night.


	3. The Queen and her Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this is the threesome chapter you kinky people have been asking for.  
> This was also a collaboration!

Her mind was elsewhere as her slow and controlled warm-up punches sliced through the thin night air. The cold raced up her spine, intruding upon the safety of her sweatshirt that covered only bare skin, as it always did when she sparred with Mikasa. The tickling sensation of cold sweat against skin didn’t help her condition. However, it wasn’t like the cadet to take so long to show up on a planned spar day, but Annie was more than content occupying herself while she waited.

 

Unbeknownst to the blonde, her usual partner had completely opted out for the night, but not before sending a replacement. However, another, shorter girl had tagged along through the dark woods, outside of even Mikasa’s knowledge, and with quite different plans as well.

 

Annie threw a few more swift kicks out into the darkness, wondering if her partner was ever going to show. She jolted in surprise when something caught her by the heel, twisting her leg and causing her to tumble to the ground.

 

She quickly stood, immediately on guard, but relaxing almost as quickly when she identified the silhouette melting out of the shadows.

 

“Ymir,” she offered, nodding. “What are you doing here?” There was deep disappointment in her voice, and Annie didn’t even bother to try and hide it.

 

The other girl only offered a wave in greeting, her face illegible. “Short, buff, and moody said you’d be practicing alone tonight unless I showed up. I guess she had better things to do.”

 

“Oh..” That explains it, then. Ymir was the next best out of all the fighters, even if she didn’t act like it in front of the instructors. “Alright,” she said, starting to take a fighting stance. It was noticeably less vigorous than before, and her small fists faltered when they framed her face.

 

“Yeah, we won’t actually be doing that,” Ymir said, motioning towards her, and grinning rather.. wickedly. “I figured since we had the chance, we’d do something a little different.” Despite her words, she approached Annie casually as she spoke.

 

Annie’s hands dropped slowly to her hips, and she stared in confusion. “What else would we do?” Her question was so mindless, so innocent, that it made Ymir laugh.

 

The taller girl was now obviously encroaching upon her personal space, and before she knew it she felt her back press against the rough bark of a tree. “Uhh.. Ymir-“

 

Her second question was cut short as Ymir traced her fingers along the side of Annie’s face, setting her heart aflutter. “I heard you’ve been pretty savvy with the girls lately, blondie,” she murmured, bringing their faces close.

 

“Y-you have?” The past couple weeks flashed within her mind, and she found herself scrambling to figure out who would’ve told, or if something had given her away. Her thoughts were wiped clean as she felt a second presence suddenly appear behind her, a warm breath tickling the back of her ear, another steady hand pressing against her shoulder.

 

“I have noticed a little more activity from your bed than usual, Annie,” said an angelic voice of pure liquid honey, and that was the voice that caused a pitfall in her stomach.

Ymir was now pressing against her, tugging lightly on the shorter girl’s hips. Annie’s light gasp cut through the quiet as a foreign set of teeth nipped her ear. Another, smaller body slipped between her and the tree, a second set of hands wrapping around her stomach and playing at the hem of her worn sweatshirt.

 

Annie could feel the sudden warmth in her cheeks almost burn against the coolness of the air. “I didn’t think you were into this stuff, Christa,” she murmured, very obviously not trying to remove herself from the situation. Not like her hands would move from where they were; limp at her sides.

 

A gentle laugh sent goosebumps across her skin as Christa’s lips pressed against her shoulder blade, pressing against the fabric of her hood. “Well, we’re more of a package deal, if you don’t mind.” Her words were punctuated with the gentle tracing of fingertips along Annie’s hip as Ymir’s fumbled beneath the fabric covering her top half. The taller girl chuckled when she discovered her failure to wear a bra.

 

“No, I don’t mi – nnh..” She was again cut short as a thigh was jammed between her own, the roughness welcomed in a way she didn’t want to admit. Her hips ground against it as her arms snaked around Ymir’s neck, embracing the hands that explored her chest, and she felt Christa’s hips gyrate in time with hers as well. Annie could feel how small she was behind her, yet, her actions were as smooth as glass and very practiced.

 

Her mind started to go into overdrive. She could barely feel anything other than the bliss of being touched. She wasn’t even sure who was who any more. She had expected their movements to reflect their personalities, but each pair of hands was equal parts rough and soft. She could sense them glancing at one another over her shoulder, Ymir nodding her approval as Christa’s actions hesitated slightly.

“It’s alright…” Murmured Annie, and Christa looked to her with big blue eyes that somehow seemed a lot less innocent when they were eyeing her like prey. She seemed to gain confidence in Annie’s words, smiling ever so slightly.

 

Gentle but sharp nails dragged across her stomach as her nipples peaked between her fingertips. The knee between her legs pressed harder, and she gratefully ground more sensation out of it. Her stomach caught fire as lips pressed against her chest, her shoulder, the side of her face. She even earned a few love bites above her breasts, her moans increasing in volume.

 

Annie was sore about losing the leg between hers, looking back up to Ymir with such a deep sense of pity that she must have looked like a stray animal. She was much more grateful when Christa worked her delicate hand into her crotch instead. The girl’s fingers mirrored her determined attitude, and left Annie no room to catch her breath as they began working away at her relentlessly. All the while Ymir’s hands were stroking, pinching, scratching at her skin, and teasing moans out of her.

“S-So I guess you’ve learned what I like…” Annie gasped, referring to the small, painful taunts she was receiving. All Ymir did was smile and hum in response, thinking of all the other things Annie could have possibly meant. Which, she thought, there were now a lot of.

The only thing she could do was dig her nails into Ymir’s back, holding on for dear life. She smelled of burning firewood.

 

Christa’s heavy breathing and borderline moaning in her ear sent shivers up her insides, but not nearly as much as the fingers working up and down her clit, occasionally pumping wetly inside of her as she grew closer and closer to the brink.

 

Apparently, both of them could sense her impending climax; Ymir dug her nails into her hips, pulling Annie close to her as she pressed hot, breathy kisses to her shoulder, and Christa’s fingers quickened further, accompanied with her mewling moans behind her ear. Annie cried out somewhat ungracefully, back arching and fingers curling into the taller girl’s hair, as she was finally hit with one of the most intense waves of pleasure she’d ever experienced. She twitched several times more as Christa’s fingertips gently teased her clit as she came down from her orgasm.

 

She gasped lightly as lips again pressed against the skin of her back, soothing a bite mark. Annie could still hardly do anything more than try to glance at the girl from her peripheral vision. How the fuck had either of them known exactly what to do to her? She guessed it was just intuition, but just how many girls had these two had this experience with?

 

Another pair of lips pressed lightly against her forehead, Ymir’s hands caressing her shoulders in a gesture so gentle she wondered if it was really Ymir she was with. “We should do this again sometime, blondie..” the tall girl whispered, catching her gaze with intense chocolate eyes, somehow a harmonious contrast of rigid and soft.

 

Annie nodded numbly as she removed her hands from Ymir’s shoulders, finding herself shaky on her feet without the support. Despite their exchange, the three of them were utterly silent as they made their way back to the barracks, the time much later than she had anticipated.

 

After closing the bolt on the door quietly behind the trio, Annie made her way back to her hard bed.

After her exchange with Sasha, she had it in the back of her mind to look and listen for anyone awake that could be suspicious. However, everything was silent other than the other two girls climbing into bed.

Mikasa lay on her bottom bunk, arm outstretched, palm to the sky. Her mouth was open and drooling unceremoniously. Sasha accompanied her on the top bunk, curled into a small ball like a cat. Mina was dead to the world when she looked atom the mattress.

She settled into bed, tracing bites and scratch marks that had cleverly been left in places that wouldn’t raise questions. A small flutter formed itself inside of her at the realization that she very much liked being marked. A smile formed itself on her pale lips in the dark as she fingered the bumps from teeth, and raised lines from scratches. She felt somehow lighter.

 

The unique sensation of the two sets of hands moving expertly across her body danced in her mind as she drifted off to sleep, and the muffled whimpers of continued activity from the pair’s bunk bed only dimly registering in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never collaborated with someone else while writing before. What do you guys think? Also, any requests for future chapters? Thanks for reading!


End file.
